Fanon:Wege zum Sieg - Kapitel 4
Mass Effect - Other Stories Wege zum Sieg (IV) „Zu spät.“, hallte es ihr die ganze Zeit im Kopf nieder. Sie waren nur eine Minute zu spät bei Ferris Fields angekommen. Sie konnte sogar noch das Kollektorenschiff sehen, ehe es mit ÜLG verschwand. Sie schickte Techtron daraufhin eine Nachricht und bat um eventuelle neue Informationen. „So knapp! So verflucht knapp!“, rief Phoenixclaw verzweifelt in Seraphims Rückzugsort. „Lass es raus.“, meinte Seraphim und stemmte ein paar Hanteln. „Sensoren alles schön und gut, aber wenn sie das Schiff erst so nah an der Kolonie orten…“, rief sie weiter. Plötzlich flog ein Kissen durch den Raum. „Danke Seraphim, aber auf eine Kissenschlacht hab ich keine Lust.“ Seraphim legte die Hantel auf den Boden und entgegnete: „Das war ich nicht.“ „Und ich bin kein Biotiker“, rechtfertigte sich Phoenixclaw. „Oder hat mir Mistral auch ein L5-Implantat eingepflanzt?“ „Hm… Gute Frage, aber das war jetzt schon seltsam. Ich frag mal Mistral, vielleicht rückt sie mit der Sprache raus.“, meinte Seraphim und ging. Phoenixclaw blieb verwundert wo sie war und schaute auf das Kissen, welches nun am anderen Ende des Raums lag. „Endlich allein.“, sprach jemand hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und schreckte zurück. Hinter ihr stand Reshanta, wobei sie ihre Flügel wie einen Umhang um ihre Schultern trug. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so erschrecke, aber nun, wo du dich endlich eingelebt hast, muss ich mit dir sprechen.“, meinte sie lächelnd, während sich die Umgebung änderte. „Du warst das gerade, oder?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, die nun plötzlich von Sternen und Nebeln umgeben war. „Nein. Aber ich wollte drüber reden. Wie du vielleicht schon gehört hast, bist du mein Medium oder meine Dienerin. Einige sagen dazu auch Astral, was aber nicht stimmt. Ich wollte eigentlich kurz nach deinem Aufwachen darüber reden, hab aber leider den passenden Zeitpunkt verpasst. Mit dieser Position gehen nämlich auch besondere Kräfte und Fähigkeiten einher.“, erklärte sie. „Was für Kräfte?“ „Naja, zum Beispiel das gerade. Das war die Astralkraft. Jeder Astral kann sie nutzen, das sind die Pendants der Biotiker. Das ist allerdings auch der Grund weshalb bei dir der Begriff „Astral“ eigentlich falsch ist. Du bist eine „Astreus“. Also eine Dienerin der Götter mit deren Fähigkeiten.“ „Moment. Auszeit. Ich kann jetzt also Gegenstände durch die Gegend schleudern, oder wie war das?“ „Das ist die Kurzfassung der Astralkraft. Sie muss noch trainiert werden, momentan kann sich diese Waffe nämlich noch gegen dich selbst richten. Doch wenn du sie mal beherrscht, wird sie dir sehr dienlich sein. Du wirst erkennen, dass da noch viel mehr auf dich wartet. Ich, und alle Astreus‘ vor dir, werden dir helfen. Vor allem Lana wird dich trainieren und dich einweisen. Aria Lux i Aspretia.“, erklärte Reshanta und verschwand in tausenden Sternen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und wollte sich aufsetzten, stieß dann aber mit Mistral zusammen, die sich über sie gebeugte hatte. „Au!“, entfuhr es ihr, als sie sich den Kopf rieb. „Aha… Dasselbe könnte ich auch sagen. Wieso bist du bewusstlos gewesen?“, fragte Mistral. „Es war wegen… Hm… Sagen wir, es ist eine Nachwirkung von der Sache mit den Zents.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw und stand auf. „Bei Wing nennt man sie ‚Marker‘, da das Genmaterial ihrer Nutzer mithilfe von Genmarkern verändert wurde. Allerdings dürftest du wohl eher von Reshanta sprechen, oder?“ „Naja, wenn du so fragst. Sie erklärte, dass ich einige besondere Fähigkeiten bekomme, irgendwas namens ‚Astral‘. Dann waren da noch einige Kleinigkeiten…“, sagte Phoenixclaw eher nebenbei. „Ah, sehr gut. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wann das endlich passiert. Das werde ich gleich mal zu Techtron schicken… Ach ja! Apropos Techtron. Er hat wichtige Neuigkeiten und will dich sofort sprechen.“, meinte Mistral. Phoenixclaw seufzte, warum immer alles auf einmal? „Sie wollten mich sprechen?“, fragte Phoenixclaw nur wenig später. „Ja. Es ist dringend. Wir konnten eine dilettantisch verschlüsselte Botschaft auffangen.“, erklärte Techtron, hinter ihm war ein roter Sternennebel sichtbar. „Was ist daran so wichtig?“ „Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie von Cerberus stammt? Sogar die Allianz hat sie bereits bemerkt und einige Maßnahmen in Form von GUARDIAN-Waffen eingeleitet.“ „Dann ist das aber nicht gerade eine Meisterleistung, weder für uns, noch für Cerberus. Klingt sogar irgendwie nach Falle…“ „Ja, aber vergessen Sie nicht: Cerberus hat die Wing Technologies nicht auf dem Schirm. Diese Übertragung war extra für die Allianz so schwach verschlüsselt. Es geht um eine Kolonie namens Horizon. Die Allianz hat umgehend auf die Botschaft reagiert und Commander Kaidan Alenko hingeschickt. Er soll dort Verteidigungstürme installieren. Wir vermuten, dass Cerberus über irgendwelche Kanäle von einen Kollektorenangriff erfahren hat.“ „Ok, das wäre dann wieder eine Meisterleistung, auch für uns. Aber wer sagt uns, dass das wahr ist? Und was macht der ehemalige Kamerad von Seraphim dort?“ „Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erzählen, doch wenn das stimmt, haben wir nun endlich genügend Vorwarnzeit um ein Debakel wie bei Ferris Fields zu verhindern. Da stimmen Sie mir doch zu, oder?“ „Ja, allerdings. Ich werde der Sache nachgehen. Vor allem Seraphim dürfte sich freuen, wenn sie ihren alten Freund wieder treffen könnte.“, meinte Phoenixclaw belustigt. „Dann wird es so sein. Ich habe EVI die Koordinaten gegeben. Viel Glück da draußen, Commander.“, sprach Techtron abschließend. Die Projektion verschwand. „Silver, wir fliegen nach Horizon. Diesmal werden wir den Kollektoren zuvor kommen!“, rief Phoenixclaw angriffslustig. Diesmal wird es klappen! Als sie ankamen, war von den Kollektoren keine Spur zu entdecken, doch die Kolonie war noch intakt. Viele Leute wuselten noch umher. Phoenixclaw, Seraphim und Raek’a (der sich mithilfe seiner Panzerung als Kroganer tarnen konnte) stiegen in den Jäger. Auf den Weg runter meinte sie: „Das wird nun eine enge Kiste. Die wing’schen Sensoren haben ein massereiches Objekt registriert, das hier her unterwegs ist. Dank Mistrals Arbeit können wir von den Seekern weder entdeckt, noch gelähmt werden, doch wir müssen uns gegen die Kollektoren behaupten und alle Zivilisten, die wir sehen, aus der Gefahrenzone bringen oder aus ihren Gefängnissen befreien. Das wird wirklich eng.“ „Ja, vor allem, da ich noch mit Kaidan sprechen will… Wir waren vor der Blackbird jahrelang ein Team. Später, als ich auf Eden Prime auf dem Abstellgleis stand, war er das Crewmitglied von Shepard. Ich möchte erfahren, was er damals alles gesehen hat.“, sprach Seraphim noch. „Tja, und ich will einfach einen Kampf gegen diese Kollektoren.“, warf Raek’a ein. Die anderen beiden mussten lachen, wurden aber wieder ernst, als sie landeten. Kaum, dass sie aus den Jäger rausgetreten waren, flog dieser wieder davon. „Ok. Die Blackbird hat sich gerade in der Phase verschoben, sie kann nun nicht mehr gesehen und angegriffen werden. Laut EVI’s Daten dürften die Kollektoren bald eintreffen, falls es kein falscher Alarm war. Seraphim, wenn du mit Commander Alenko sprechen willst, ist das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw und suchte sich einen guten Ort, von wo sie Überblick über die ganze Kolonie hatte. „Verstanden. Ich glaube, ich seh‘ ihn auch schon. Mal sehen ob er mir etwas sagen kann. Ich warte dann auf dein Signal und komm zu euch, wenn die Mistviecher kommen.“, meinte Seraphim und ging zu einen Soldaten in einer älteren, olivgrünen Plattenpanzerung. „Raek’a, was meinst du? Ein wenig Übersicht gefällig?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, während sie Seraphim und Alenko beim Erzählen zuschaute. „Nur zu gern.“ Nach einer Weile kam eine Kolonistin zu Seraphim und Alenko. Seraphim ging daraufhin und wurde von Raek’a gelotst. „Was hast du erfahren?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Naja, das übliche. Er wusste, dass ich bei der Zerstörung der Blackbird so schwer verletzt wurde, dass ich in den verfrühten Ruhestand geschickt wurde. Er wusste auch, dass ich behindert war. Umso überraschter war er nun, als er mich in voller Montur gesehen hat. Ich hab ihm natürlich nicht gesagt, dass ich durch eine Firma wieder soweit hergestellt wurde, von dir hab ich auch nicht gesprochen, aber ich hab so einiges über die Sache mit der Sovereign erfahren. Kaidan war damals in der Ratskammer mit. Er hat gegen die Überreste von Saren Arterius gekämpft. Als er von der Sache erzählt hat, konnte ich auch einen gewissen Ton aus seiner Stimme hören. Er trauert wohl immer noch um Shepard. Naja, ich wurde unterbrochen und hab schnell das Weite gesucht.“, erzählte Seraphim. „Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er das hier überlebt. Die Kommunikation der Kolonie ist vor einiger Zeit zusammengebrochen, wohl kurz bevor wir eingetroffen sind. Die wing’schen Nova-Sonden am Rande des Systems haben etwas aufgefangen und die Sensoren der Blackbird melden etwas Großes, was in die Atmosphäre eingetaucht ist. Ich glaube, das Schiff ist…“, erklärte Phoenixclaw, wurde dann aber von einen Kolonisten in der Nähe unterbrochen der nur eines Schrie: „DA! Ein riesiges Schiff!“ Panik brach in der Kolonie aus. Sie drei tarnten sich zusätzlich und schauten sich das alles an. Das Schiff landete praktisch vor ihrer Nase. Die Seekerschwärme waren schnell und gründlich. Niemand entkam, egal wie gut das Versteck war. Nach einer Weile kamen die insektoiden Kollektoren und beäugten die gelähmten Kolonisten. Einer von ihnen begann plötzlich zu glühen. „Wir sind die Vorboten ihrer Perfektion! Bereitet sie auf ihren Aufstieg vor!“, rief er zu den anderen, worauf die Kolonisten in die seltsamen Kapseln getragen wurden. „Wir müssen sie retten!“, meinte Seraphim, bevor Phoenixclaw oder Raek’a auch nur etwas sagen konnten. „Schließ mich der Meinung an. Konzentriert euch zuerst auf den leuchtenden Kerl, wenn die Kollektoren weg sind, brechen wir die Kapseln auf!“, sprach Phoenixclaw und legte los. Bereits mit dem ersten Schuss löste sie unbeabsichtigt einen großen Kampf aus. Sie hatte die Kollektoren unterschätzt und konnte sich gerade so vor einem der Partikelstrahlwaffen in Sicherheit bringen. Der leuchtende Kollektor, auf ihren HUD als „Besessener Kollektor“ beschrieben, hatte starke biotische Attacken, die ihre Deckung erzittern ließ. „Das ist nicht fair!“, rief Seraphim und schickte eine genauso starke Attacke auf diesen Kollektor. Die biotische Barriere des besessenen Kollektors und der anderen (als Kollektor-Drohnen und –Angreifer bezeichnete) explodierten in einer starken Explosion. Das war die Gelegenheit. Raek’a stürmte vor, unterstützt von den präzisen Kopfschüssen von Phoenixclaw. Diese musste kurz innehalten, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Plötzlich leuchtete einer der Kollektoren wieder auf und Raek’a musste hinter der nächsten Kiste Deckung suchen. „Ich bin der Vorbote! Niemand kann mich aufhalten!“, rief er und schleuderte abermals eine seiner Biotiken auf sie. Auf Phoenixclaws HUD änderte sich der Name von „Besessener Kollektor“ zu „Vorbote“, wirklich hilfreich… Sie konzentrierten ihr Feuer auf den Vorboten, doch der meinte, kurz bevor seine „Hülle“ starb: „Sie sind schwach, Phoenixclaw.“ Nachdem sie den letzten Kollektor getötet hatten, kehrte Ruhe ein. Während sie mit den Kollektoren gekämpft hatten, haben andere unzählige Kapseln abtransportiert. Es waren nur noch wenige da. Raek’a und Seraphim konnten sie mit ihren Stärken aufreißen, Phoenixclaw hämmerte erst eine Weile auf einer rum, ehe sie den Kolonisten rausbekam. Unter den Befreiten war auch Commander Kaidan Alenko. Er war, wie die anderen, noch in Stase gefangen, weswegen Seraphim zu ihm meinte: „Kein Wort. Zu niemanden! Wir waren nicht hier!“ Phoenixclaw zeigte mit einer Handbewegung, das es weiter ging. Die Kollektoren schienen sich auf sie zu konzentrieren und beachteten, sobald sie auftauchten, die Kolonisten nicht mehr. Immer wieder kam der Vorbote in die Quere und machte die Aktion, welche schon schwierig genug war, noch schwerer. Nachdem sie wieder eine Handvoll Kolonisten gerettet hatten, kam eine Meldung von EVI rein. Ein zweites Schiff sei über Horizon aufgetaucht. Es war die Normandy. „Shepard…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw und sprach zu ihren Gefährten: „Wir bekommen gleich Unterstützung. Nur weitermachen!“ Sie waren unweit des Raumhafens, als sie plötzlich von einem unförmigen, riesigen Husk, einen Ableger, und normalen Husks empfangen wurden. Zu beiden wurde auf Phoenixclaws HUD eine kleine Info neben den Namen angezeigt. Die Husks waren nervig, aber noch relativ leicht. Schwieriger war dagegen der Ableger. Seine biotischen Attacken hatten es in sich. Kurz bevor die Meldung kam, das ein Shuttle gelandet sei, riss bei Phoenixclaw der Geduldsfaden. Mit viel Geschrei rannte sie auf den Ableger zu. Sie wurde von seltsamer blauer Energie umgeben. Dann schlug sie zu. Der Ableger wurde meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert und war erledigt. Die blaue Energie verschwand wieder. „So! Das musste jetzt sein.“, skandierte sie und griff sich ihr Gewehr. „Das war definitiv ein Frontangriff, der eines Frontkämpfers würdig war…“, meinte Seraphim nur trocken, dann ging es wieder gegen die Kollektoren. Nach einer Weile bemerkten sie, dass immer mehr starke Truppen gegen sie eingesetzt wurden und der Vorbote immer beherzter eingriff. Und dann war es vorbei. Die Kollektoren zogen ab. Zuerst wunderten sie sich, doch dann sahen sie, was der Grund dafür war. Ein riesiges Ungetüm flog zu ihnen. Eine Warnung wurde auf dem HUD eingeblendet. „Verdammt… Prätorianer…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw, nachdem sie die vorläufige Analyse durchgelesen hatte. „Entweder wollen sie uns beschäftigen um sich Sehaprd anzunehmen, oder wir sind ihnen auf die Füße getreten. So oder so, jetzt wird’s hart.“, meinte Raek’a und legte munter los. Er war noch der fitteste von ihnen. Mitten im Kampf gegen dieses Ungetüm begannen plötzlich die Geschütztürme auf das Schiff zu schießen. Als sie den Prätorianer endlich nieder gerungen hatten, liefen sie auf den nächsten Gebäudekomplex und schauten sich um. Sie befanden sich nun im Raumhafen. In der Parzelle neben ihnen kämpfte Shepard und sein Team – welches allem Anschein nach aus einer Biotikerin und einem Kroganer bestand – ebenfalls gegen einen Prätorianer. „Viel Spaß.“, dachte sich Phoenixclaw nur und schaute sich das Spektakel durch das Visier ihres Präzisionsgewehrs an. Ab und zu gab sie einen unterstützenden Schuss ab, immer dann, wenn der Prätorianer seine spezielle Barriere aktiviert hatte. Nur so fiel diese Barriere in sich zusammen, womit Shepard wieder mehr Chance aufs Überleben hatte. Anders als ihr Prätorianer explodierte dieser förmlich, dann zog das Kollektorenschiff ab. Zwei Leute rannten auf Shepard zu. Der eine war Alenko. Seraphim schaute kurz hin und meinte dann, dass sie wenigstens die halbe Kolonie gerettet haben. Phoenixclaw schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist noch zu wenig!“ Sie konnte ein paar Fetzen des Gesagten hören. Shepard hatte sich Cerberus nur scheinbar angeschlossen, jedenfalls ging es in diese Richtung. Das wird sowohl Techtron, wie auch Hackett gefallen. „Silver, EVI, holt uns ab. Ich hab genug von den Kollektoren, fürs Erste.“ Ende von Abschnitt IV Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)